Kristen Stewart: 'Nueva Vida'
by KRISTEN STEWART 'Nueva Vida
Summary: Se trata de Kristen Stewart que cuando va a hacer el cating para Twilight se encuentra con el famoso Robert Pattinson y se encuentra dividida entre su actual novio y su verdadero amor Robert.


Después de mi pequeña aparición en Jumper como Sophie no había tenido más trabajo no sé qué pasaba conmigo pero las cosas no seguían como antes ni con mi novio Michael me llevaba bien ahora pasábamos peleando por las películas o simplemente por el trabajo y ahora son las 8 de la mañana y aún sigo acosta cosa que antes no hacía y me levantaba siempre como a las 6 pero ahora nada.

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you

Empezó a sonar mi celular yo no tenía ganas de contestar a lo mejor era Michael o mi padre John tampoco me apetecía hablar con él ya que siempre me criticaba siendo que yo no tenía la culpa de no tener trabajo en cambió con mi hermano mayor Cameron con él siempre me apetecía hablar era un apoyo fundamental para mí.

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

Cogí el maldito teléfono y era un número desconocido así que conteste.

Conver. Telefónica.

Kristen: ¿Aló? – conteste apenas con la voz.

X: ¿Kristen Stewart? – pregunto una voz femenina.

Kristen: Sí ¿Quién es? – pregunté ya nerviosa.

X: Habla Caterine Hardwicke directora de la película Natividad – había oído hablar de esa película pero nunca la vi.

Kristen: Si había oído hablar de esa película – ella rió – y ¿para qué me llamaba? – dije nerviosa [i]ojala sea para un trabajo[/i] pensé.

Catherine: Es que quiero hacer una película de unos libros & bueno yo ya te he visto actuar en algunas & creo que tú eres la indicada – eso me hiso sonreír pero no tenía que fiarme.

Kristen: ¿En serio? – dije ya emocionada.

Catherine: Si, ¿puedes venir hoy a mi casa? – dijo algo inquieta como nerviosa por algo.

Kristen: Claro, ¿a qué hora? – dije aún nerviosa.

Catherine: a las 10 & mi casa quedan en… - me dijo su dirección & cuando le dije que la anote añadió - Bueno eso no era Kristen. Nos vemos.

Kristen: Nos vemos – dije eso & corté.

Fin Conver. Telefónica.

Estaba tan emocionada no podía creerlo por fin conseguí trabajo aunque claro no todo podía estar seguro pero no me importaba vi la hora & eran las 8:30 de la mañana así que me levanté altiro & me fui a la ducha, no sé cuanto tiempo me quedé ahí pero el agua se sentía bien correr por la espalda relajando todos los músculos pero salí & me fui a mi habitación abrí mi armario & no sabía que ponerme pero me decidí por unos jeans pitillo, una polera ploma encima una chaqueta negra de botones & por ultimo unos zapatos negros con taco aguja me vi en el espejo & me quedaba bien, fui a la cocina y me hice el desayuno, unas tostadas y me serví café me relaje tanto que cuando vi la hora eran las 9:15 tiré la taza en el lava plato, fui al baño me lavé los dientes & salí de mi casa. Me demoré un poco en encontrar la casa de Catherine pero la encontré y vi la hora y justo eran las 10 [i]bien no llegue tarde[/i] pensé. Me baje del auto y toque la puerta & me abrió una mujer rubia, pelo corto bueno no tan corto mas debajo de los hombros.

X: Tú debes de ser Kristen – dijo con una sonrisa – Yo soy Catherine – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Kristen: Un placer Catherine – dije sonriéndole.

Catherine: Querida dime Cathy por favor. Me haces sentir vieja – dijo carcajeándose y yo me uní a ella – Bueno entremos. Robert nos está esperando – no sé por que cuando dijo su nombre me puse nerviosa.

Kristen: ¿Quién es? – dije pasándome la mano por el pelo.

Catherine: ¡Oh! Claro, él es Edward. Edward Cullen. Como te explico… la película que haré se trata de vampiros pero no esos que se queman con el sol no este libro es diferente y Edward es el protagonista y ya está y es Robert, solo faltaba Bella la protagonista y como yo te había visto actuar en Jumper pensé que eras perfecta para hacer el papel de Bella – mientras hablaba yo trataba de pensar claro ¿yo protagonista? Eso era algo antiguo para mí – Bueno y esta es mi oficina. Entra por favor – dijo abriendo la puerta.

Kristen: Gracias – dije entrando.

Cuando entré alguien capto mi atención un chico alto, pelo color cobrizo, ojos verdeazulados y entre grises. Era hermoso pero ¿Qué decía? Yo tenía novio.

X: Hola – dije sonriéndome su sonrisa era hermosa perfecta – yo soy Robert. Robert Pattinson.

Kristen: Yo… s-s-soy Kristen – dije tartamudeando y el agrandó mas su sonrisa eso me hiso sonrojar.

Catherine: Bueno Robert ¿Qué te parece Kristen? – dijo eso y yo me puse nerviosa las manos me empezaron a temblar pero logré calmarme ¿Por qué me importaba tanto la opinión de él? No sé.

Robert: Hermosa – dijo el mirándome y sonriéndome mientras yo me ponía roja.

Catherine: Me refiero para el papel – ella se rió y Robert se sonrojo.

Robert: aah… ehm.. si. Perfecta para el papel – cuando dijo eso yo me di cuenta que cuando dijo hermosa se refería a que me había encontrado así.

Catherine: Bueno, chicos – dijo mirándonos a ambos – Quiero que hagan la escena del beso en la cama – dijo Cathy con un tono de picardía.

Kristen: ¡Oh! ¿hablas en serio? – dije nerviosa ya que yo ya me estaba imaginando besándolo sentir sus labios sobre los míos sentir su aliento en mi boca.

Catherine: Claro, querida – luego me miro y añadió con dulzura - ¿tienes un problema, kris? – no sabía que decirle pero no podía negarme a pesar de todo yo era actriz.

Kristen: Por supuesto que no solo preguntaba – dije tratando de parecer tranquila.

Catherine: Bueno, Vamos – dijo saliendo por la puerta mientras yo iba atrás de ella y creo que Robert atrás mío solo sentir que Robert iba atrás me ponía nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

Robert: Tranquila, Kristen – dijo en mi oído & su aliento rozó mi mejilla y me estremecí y creo que se dio cuenta por qué añadió – lo siento - dijo su boca pegada a mi oreja.

Kristen: No pasa nada – di vuelta la cara y su cara estaba muy pegada a la mía, sus labios estaban a centímetros míos [i]quería besarlo[/i] pero no podía. Me mordí el labio inferior y Robert se fue acercando poco a poco y nuestros labios se rozaban pero cuando ya estábamos apunto Robert me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo me quedé boquiabierta y Rob se rió.

Robert: No te había saludado como es debido cuando llegaste – dijo aún con una sonrisa.

Kristen: ehm… - fue lo único que dije por qué no podía hablar.

Entramos a la habitación de Cathy y era hermosa tenía una cama de dos plazas, un televisor plasma, cortinas rosado pálido, era la habitación soñada.

Catherine: Bueno acá tienen sus papeles y …eh… yo estaré en la puerta así que comienzen – dijo y se fue a la puerta.

Kristen: yo…olvídalo comencemos - me fui a la cama & pesque el teléfono para hacer como que hablaba.

_Bella: ¿Cómo entraste? – dije mirándolo a los ojos._

_Edward: Por la ventana – dijo sonriendo._

_Bella:¿Lo haces a menudo? – dije haciendo una mueca._

_Edward: Solo hace un par de meses. Es que cuando duermes eres fascinante – dijo eso y yo me sonroje – Quedate quieta. No te muevas quiero probar algo – se fue acercando poco a poco nuestros labios estaban a 3 centimetros y él cortó la distancia y me besó pero era obvio que era actuado pero como decía el libro a la tercera tenía que reaccionar y así lo hice_

Primero era un beso actuado pero de repente entro su aliento por mi boca y era delicioso y lo besé de verdad, mi lengua recorrió toda su boca, pero él no respondía ¿por qué? A lo mejor para él era solo actuado, pero de repente el igual introduje su lengua en mi boca y recorrió cada lugar de ella, nuestras lenguas se juntaron y empezaron como a danzar. Este beso nunca lo olvidaría era perfecto lleno de pasión, dulzura, amor tenía todo en uno pero nos caímos de la cama.

Kristen: ¡Ay! – trate de zafarme pero Rob me tenía en sus brazos era tan cálido estar ahí.

Robert: Besas fantástico – susurró cerca de mis labios y su aliento entro de nuevo pero esta vez tenía que contenerme – Aunque no deberías haberlo hecho - ¡¿Qué?! Yo baje la mirada por que mira ojos estaban ya que soltaban lagrimas hasta que añadió – Tienes novio – lo mire y estaba frustrado yo solo baje la mirada.

Kristen: Lo siento, yo …no – no dije nada más por que el me dio un rápido beso en los labios y altiro me paró.

Catherine: Ha sido fantástico. Ustedes son perfectos pero… - dijo eso y se rió – si ustedes querían se deban el beso o no ¿acaso no leyeron? – dijo riéndose.

Kristen: No – dije musitando.

Robert: Si, si lo leí – lo mire y me estaba sonriendo y yo lo mire enojada – Kristen no te enojes – dijo mirándome con toda la dulzura que podía.

Kristen: Yo… tengo que ir al baño – dije eso salí de la habitación…

Salí lo más rápido que pude ya que estaba tan horrorizada no por besar a Robert si no por que NO me avergonzaba siendo que tenía novio. Después de varios minutos "supuestamente en el baño" ya que estaba en el comedor de Cathy sentí unos pasos y hablaron.

Robert: Lo siento – dije detrás de mí cuando me di vuelta estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaba, aunque era mas alto que yo estaba inclinado hacía mí – Yo no iba a besarte pero… - pero lo interrumpí poniendo mi dedo índice en su boca silenciándolo.

Kristen: No ha sido culpa tuya. Fue mía y punto, ahora vamos que Cathy debe estar preocupada – dije tratando de separarme de él pero no me dejaba moverme ya que puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura – Rob… - pero me interrumpió.

Robert: Kris…¿puedo… – dijo acercándose poco a poco a mis labios – besarte? Solo esta vez. Lo… - pero no lo deje terminar y mis labios ya estaban sobre los suyos, era diferente al primero este estaba lleno de amor y… tristeza era algo extraordinario su dulce lengua de nuevo jugaba con la mía era algo realmente delicioso….

Cathy: Chicos – dijo aclarándose la garganta – la escena ya paso – dijo riéndose y yo me separé altiro pero Rob me sujetaba de la cintura.

Kristen: ¡Oh! Cathy lo siento. Yo… - pero ella me sonrió abiertamente.

Cathy: Calma Kristen pero… ¿pasa con Michael? – dijo eso y Rob se puso tenso y me soltó.

Robert: Nada – dijo fríamente – Nosotros no somos nada – dijo con indiferencia. Yo sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazitos y las lagrimas ya se estaban asomando por mis ojos – No podemos hacer nada – dijo con tristeza.

Kristen: Claro que sí. Yo… no quiero a Michael. Yo.. tengo muchos problemas con él – dije eso y mi voz se fue desvaneciendo pero cuando miré a Rob el tenía los ojos brillosos y se me pasó toda la pena – Así terminaré con él – dije eso y Rob me envolvió la cintura con sus brazos tan cálidos.

Cathy: Por lo que veo ya hay… - meditó la palabra – química.

Kristen: Creo que me tengo que ir, Cathy. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas – [i]como pensar [/i] pensé.

Cathy: Kris ¿me haces un favor? – dijo mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

Kristen: Claro, ¿Cuál? – dije inocentemente.

Cathy: Lleva a Rob a su casa, por favor – dijo mirándome y vi como en mi cara se forma una involuntaria sonrisa.

Kristen: Por supuesto – dije tratando de deshacer mi sonrisa.

Robert: Cathy no deberías haber… - pero lo interrumpí.

Kristen: No te preocupes. Sera un agrado – dije tratando de moverme de sus brazos, él se dio cuenta y me soltó – bueno vamos – dije abriendo la puerta de la casa de Cathy – Nos vemos, Cathy – dije saliendo y dirigiendome al auto - Entra – le dije mientras yo me subia al otro lado.

Primero nos subimos sin decir nada , yo solo encendí el auto y partí pero sentía la mirada de Robert fijamente en mi rostro y yo no podía ni mirarlo por la vergüenzas y poco a poco sentí como mis mejillas se encendían.

Robert: ¿En qué piensas? – dijo mirándome aún – Es solo que me inquieta por que estas tan roja aunque te ves perfecta así – lo miré y estaba con una sonrisa.

Kristen: Yo… - sentí muchas ganas de decirle la verdad así que así lo hice – Yo pensaba en el beso que nos dimos – el igual se sonrojo era algo hermoso en él me encantaba.

Robert: Fue increíble – dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo me sonroje aún más – Te ves hermosa ruborizada.

Kristen: Tú igual – pero después me mordí el labio inferior – bueno… y ¿Dónde es tu casa? – dije cambiando de tema.

Robert: Creo que no tengo – dije avergonzado – recién había llegado y dejé las cosas guardada en un hotel pero no pienso quedarme ahí – sentí un gran deseo de abrazarlo y decirle que se quedará conmigo.

Kristen: Rob… y si ¿te quedas conmigo? – dije realmente rápido que le costo entender mis palabras.

Robert: Kris… yo no quiero ser una molestia y no sé si sería una buena idea… - lo interrumpí.

Kristen: Quiero hacerlo y es una buena idea – dije sonriéndole – así ahora vamos a buscar tus cosas al hotel que las guardaste – no dijo nada.

Llegamos al hotel rápido ya que estaba cerca y seguí las indicaciones de Rob. Se bajó y venía con dos maletas yo me bajé rapídamente y le abrí la maletera, metió las maletas sin decir nada y volvimos al auto nos subimos y íbamos sin decir nada creo que estaba tan nervioso como llego. Llegamos a mi casa, bajo sus maletas & yo me fui a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrí él se quedo en la puerta.

Kristen: Vamos, Rob. Entra – dije tirando de su brazo.

Robert: Kris tu casa es muy linda – eso hiso que me sonriera.

Kristen: Gracias – dije sonriendo aún pero luego murmuré muy bajito – Aunque tú más.

Robert: ¿Qué yo qué? – creo que lo había escuchado que vergüenza.

Kristen: Nada – dije mirando hacia abajo – Mira tengo dos habitaciones pero… la otra que tengo esta desordenada con cajas así que hoy dormiras cama pero… cada uno por su lado ¿ya? – dije nervosamente moviendo las manos.

Robert: ¿No pegas al domir? – dijo eso riéndose.

Kristen: No – dije igual riéndome – Soy tranquila al dormir y ¿tú? – dije sonriendo.

Robert: Bueno yo… si pero a veces me muevo pero no pego – dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo por supuesto me sonroje y eso hiso que el riera.

Kristen: Bien vamos a dormir – dije guiándolo hacia la habitación – yo iré al baño a cambiarme – él solo asintió.

Saque mi pijama y me fui al baño cuando llegue me vi al espejo y noto que estaba roja muy roja aunque claro nunca había hecho esto invitar a un desconocido y que más encima dormiría en mi cama literalmente. Me puse mi pijama que era un conjunto de polera y short azul me miré al espejo y me veía bien así me fui directo a la pieza, entre y Rob ya estaba acostado durmiendo se veía tan adorable, tan lindo, pero no… tenía que acostarme así que así lo hice & me puse al lado de él. Me quedé mirando un rato o mas parecían horas de repente se empezó a mover y yo le hise cariño en el pelo & murmuro.

Robert: Kristen… - dijo suspirando por un momento creí que estaba despierto y me había pillado haciéndole cariño pero luego se dio vuelta y su boca quedo a pocos centímetros míos quería besarlo pero no podía así que me acerque y solo aspiraba su aliento, era algo tan delicioso. Después de unos minutos más me di vuelta y me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté estaba abrazada por los brazos de Robert empecé a moverme pero él me apretó mas contra él hasta que empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

Robert: ¿Kristen? – dijo sorprendido.

Kristen ¿Si? – dije dándome vuelta para mirarlo.

Robert: ¿Cómo es que terminamos así de abrazados? – dije ruborizándose.

Kristen: Bueno ayer cuando llegue te encontré dormido – lo mire y más se ruborizó – y entonces yo me metí a la cama a mi lado por supuesto y me quede dormida – obviamente omití los cariños que le hise – y hoy cuando desperté me encontré así – dije mirando sus brazos – rodeada de tus brazos – dije ruborizándome.

Robert: ¡Oh! Lo siento Kris – pero aún no me soltaba – Eres muy cálida – dijo haciéndome cariño en la pierna y yo me estremecí ante su contacto – lo siento – volvió a decir pero yo no dije nada.

Kristen: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – dije nerviosamente.

Robert: No creía pero hace un día creo que existe para mí – dijo mirándome y yo me sonroje bastante – ¿y tú?

Kristen: Tampoco creía pero ahora sí – dije trantando de alzarme y el se dio cuenta y me alzo - ¿ puedo be-s-sar-t-te? - dije tartamudeando y el sonrió.

Robert: Siempre cuando quieras – dijo alzándome para estar a su altura – Kris… - fue lo único que escuche ya que después sus labios estuvieron pegados a los míos, sus besos me encantaban, eran exquisitos eran como que sus labios tenían un sabor único que me hacia desearlo más y más, era como una droga algo adictivo y creo que ahora yo estaba adicta a sus besos, nuestras lenguas danzaban, hasta que él se separó y murmuro – Te quiero, Kristen Stewart.

Kristen: …

¿qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? ¿yo también? ¿yo igual? Pues que se yo, pero lo único que quería en esos momentos era decirle. Yo igual. Yo tambien y mucho así que lo primero que dije fue.

Kristen: No sé como paso esto – suspire pero él no dijo nada – pero yo igual te quiero Robby – me puse muy colorada al decir eso.

Robert: ¿Robby? – se rió – y ¿eso? – aún seguía riéndose y me contagio.

Kristen: No sé – dije escogiéndome de hombros – Suena lindo… - dijo eso pero luego añadi – Solo cuando yo lo pronuncio – sonreí ante eso y me apretó mas contra él. Empezó a sonar mi celular pero no quería contestarlo.

[i]I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you[/i]

Lo vi y era Michael y ahora ¿que hacia? Tenía que contestar si o si.

Conver. Telefónica

Kristen: ¿Aló? – dije algo nerviosa.

Michael: ¿Kristen, cariño? ¿estás bien? – dijo preocupado. Me quería pero yo no lo suficiente.

Kristen: Si, - dije fríamente – Solo estoy cansada. Ayer me levante muy temprano – dije tratando de no sonreír al recordar el beso de Rob y mío y luego añadí – y bueno hoy desperté muy temprano – dije mirando a la ventana ya que no quería mirar a Rob.

Michael: Me contaron que… - sentí que dudaba al decir eso – O sea no sé eso igual fue hace tiempo pero ¿ya escogieron a Edward Cullen? El otro protagonista – Me entraron ganas de decirle si Imbécil pero no podía.

Kristen: Sí, él estaba de antes que yo – dije ahora con una sonrisa.

Michael: Bueno… - parecía frustrado – eso nomas era. Nos vemos.

Kristen: ¿Qué? – pregunte perpleja y sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba.

Michael: Era una sorpresa, pero iré a verte dentro de dos días – sentí como corrian las lagrimas por mis mejillas.

Kristen: Que bien – fue lo único que dije.

Michael: Te quiero. Adiós Kristen – dijo esperando respuesta.

Kristen: Adiós, Michael – dije eso con la voz cortada y para que no se diera cuenta colgué.

Fin Conver. Telefónica

No sabía que hacer, quería quedarme con Rob todo el tiempo, pero ahora venía Michel y él era mi novio pero yo no lo amaba lo suficiente y creo que a Rob lo amaba mas que a Michael pero tampoco podía decirle de un día para otro "Rob te amo mas que a Michael" primero me tomaria como una imbécil y segundo no me creería.

Robert: Cariño ¿Qué te pasa? – no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Kristen: Nada – dije dándome vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos y le acaricié la mejilla – Pase lo que pase. Siempre te querré – dije abrazándome a él.

Robert: Yo también te quiero y siempre te querré – dijo besándome la frente – Era Michael ¿sierto? – ¿Cómo podía ser tan intuitivo? Era Perfecto

Kristen: Sí – dije mirando hacía otra parte – Dice que vendrá y… - Rompí a llorar y él solo me abrazaba y acariaba la espalda.

Robert: Sé que lo quieres – susurro en mi pelo pero yo lo interrumpí.

Kristen: Sí, lo quiero pero no lo suficiente – dije esto mirándolo a los ojos y sus ojos brillaron como nunca.

Robert: Cariño, yo… yo… - estaba tartamudeando que lindo se veía – me estoy enamorando de ti o sea estoy enamorado de ti - ¿¡que!? No podía creerlo.

Kristen: Yo… Robert … - tragué una bocanada de aire y proseguí – yo igual estoy enamorada de ti, Robby – dije riéndome y él me siguió – Vamos levantemosno – dije tratando de deshacerme de sus brazos pero no me dejo.

Robert: ¿para qué? Yo estoy comodo – me aprento mas contra él y yo me sonrojaba y él se reía.

Kristen: Tengo hambre – dije eso y él se quedo pensativo pero luego me miró de forma pícara.

Robert: Puedes comerme no me opondré – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kristen: Claro, ¿Cómo no se ocurrió? – dije haciendo rodar mis ojos y eso provocó la risa de Robby - ¿Qué quieres comer? – dije levantándome de la cama y se me quedó embobado mirando las piernas.

Robert: A ti – dijo levantándose de la cama no lo vi venir pero ya lo tenía pegado a mí – Eres realmente irresistible Kiks – dijo besándome los labios y después el cuello, era algo tan placentero sentir su boca en mis labios y en mi cuello, me quemaba cada parte donde él me besaba.

Kristen: Te amo – no sé como lo dije pero me quedé paralizada y él dejo de besarme.

Robert: ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Kristen: Nada – dije saliendo de sus brazos y yendo hacía la puerta.

Robert: Kiks… - dijo suspirando – Dime.

Kristen: Dije T-E A-M-O - cuando lo separé él se rió y yo me puse colora más que un tomate.

Robert: Yo igual – dije yendo hacía mí y dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Kristen: Tramposo – mascullé y se rió – y ahora ¿Qué quieres? – dije rodeándolo con mis brazos aunque debería decir brazitos me veía tan frágil al lado de él.

Robert: Tostada y leche – dijo sonriendo – Te espero aquí, Cariño – dijo sentándose en la cama.

Yo fui a la cocina y empecé a hacer las tostadas y la leche no sabía que hacer estaba tan nerviosa pensando que Robert estaría en mi cama…. Eso sono raro pero es así me esta esperando ahí acostado…De repente vino una imagen a mi mente de ¡Robert debajo de mis sabanas desnudo!, pero altiro la traté de borrar y pude sentir el calor que desprendían mis mejillas al pensar en eso. Entré en la habitacion y Robert estaba debajo dela sabanas pero no creo que desnudo así que entre en la sabanas y dejé la bandeja delante de los dos.

Kristen: No soy la mejor cocinera, pero se sobrevivir – dije sonriendo.

Robert: Ojala no me muera por envenenamiento – dije cogiendo una tostada pero lo detuve.

Kristen: Dejame a mi, no quiero verte morir – dije con una sonrisa y quitándole la tostada y mordiéndola y él se carcajeo – Esta rica – dije disfrutando.

Robert: ehm… Tonta, Kiks – dijo revolviéndome el pelo.

Kristen: Oh! Tengon que ir a peinarme – dije tratando de levantarme.

Robert: Estas hermosa así – dijo obligándome a sentarme de nuevo.

Kristen: Estas mintiendo – lo acusé pero siguió con su tostada en una mano y la otra la tenía en mi cintura y yo me apoyo a su costado - ¿Crees que esto resultará? – dije masticando mi tostada.

Robert: El amor lo puede… - empezó a comer – toyo – dijo con la boca llena y yo me reí hasta que trago y añadió – todo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Kristen: El amor lo puede toyo – dije imitándolo y se rió.

Robert: Exacto. Esa es la idea ¿no? – dije tomando un poco de leche – Kiks – dijo moviéndome un poco ya que me estaba quedando un poco dormida – Tengo que ir al baño – dijo eso y yo me puse colorada.

Kristen: Claro – dije corriéndome y acostándome al otro costado. ¿Cómo todo podía haber cambiado en tan sólo un día? Y tambien ¿Cómo en un día podía amarlo de la forma en que ya lo hacía? Todo era muy raro. Me estaba empezando a preocupar Robert aún no llegaba y ya habían pasado como 45 minutos y yo ya estaba nerviosa así que fui.

Kristen: ¿Robby? – dije golpeando la puerta.


End file.
